A unified scheme of horizonal flow of information across vertically sequenced states of readiness will be investigated at gametogensis embryogenesis and oragnogenesis. Concomitant investigations will validate comparative analyses that demand complex and lengthy experimentation including isolation and dissociation of living materials, processing for fine structural study and analysis by High resolution eletrophoresis. Gametogenesis andembryogenesis are presumed to be relatively simple differentiating systems that will assist with interpretations of concurrent ivestigations of the special features of organogensis in limb, tail and gonad. We plan to exploit the capability to identify stage-specific polypeptides which represent sequential production of gene activated molecular syntheses. Experiments that will destroy or restore intercellular communications will, at any given stage of development identify those stage-specific syntheses which are regulated by signal flow as distinct from those that have been predetermined, i.e., made ready for autonous pression. Study of informaton flow, examined while extrinsic signals regulate phenotypic celllar expressions, is expected to provide information about molecular regulation of normal and abnormal development. We intent, by use of mutants and teratogens, to identify the mechanisms whereby signal noise can result in abnormal morphogenesis.